my life with dark boys
by Arisukuroi
Summary: la vida de una chica esta apunto de cambiar, cuando un dia se encuentra con un chico sumamente raro que la llevara a terminar en un colegio privado llamado Sanctuary, donde conocera a varios jovenes con quienes convivira y pasara diferentes tipos de situaciones durante su vida escolar. AU Y OC


**my life with dark boys**

**los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenece si no a su respectivo dueño. Este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro, solo para divertir y entretener.**

**Disfruten de la lectura**

**Capitulo 1**

_Mi nombre es Madotsuki tengo 15 años de edad, he sido huérfana desde que tengo memoria, mi vida ha sido tranquila y siempre he sido alegre a pesar de no haber tenido la oportunidad que vivir con una familia. Actualmente vivo en la cuidad de athenas a mi cuenta, curso actualmente la preparatoria paraise rose Y sin darme cuenta mi vida estaba apunto de dar un giro inesperado…_

era una nueva mañana de lunes en la cuidad de athenas las personas salían de sus casas a primera hora para comenzar el nuevo día, en un edificio de departamentos una joven de cabellos rojos oscuros casi negro, ojos color morado oscuro, piel blanca como nieve, un hermoso vestido color azul cielo de tirantes vestía, como calzado tenía unas zapatillas que hacia juego con el vestido y en su cabeza un lazo azul que sostenía su cabello en forma de coleta.

Sale del departamento y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella mientras voltea hacia el cielo observando las nubes que lo decoraban.

-hoy será un gran dia.-estira sus brazos en alto después acomoda el bolso que colgaba de su lado derecho, sonríe leve para si misma y comienza a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Ella vive en el tercer piso de aquel edificio de departamentos, al terminar de baja las escaleras saluda al portero.

-buenos días señor Kay.-hace un gesto con sus manos de saludo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El hombre al ver a la joven chica bajar hace un gesto con la mano y sonriendo responde:

-buenos días joven Madotsuki, que la trae por aquí.-le dice el hombre con cierta curiosidad en su tono de voz debido a que era raro que la joven saliera a templana hora de la mañana.

La joven sonrie leve y dice.

-voy a comprar mis útiles escolares debido a que mañana comienza de nuevo la escuela.-responde la joven con confianza en su tono de voz, ella conocía a ese hombre desde el primer día que llego a aquel edificio, él es un hombre de familia tiene una hermosa esposa llamada minerva; ella siempre ha sido amable con todos y ama a su familia con su misma vida, también tiene una niña pequeña de nombre mayu ella es igual a su madre, ambas tienen cabello castaño, ojos color miel y su piel es blanca, su hija es una lindura de pequeña es muy cariñosa e inocente bien es el típico niña de 6 años de edad, el señor Kay tiene unos 30 años su esposa es un año menor que el, tiene el cabello de un castaño claro y ojos color café, su piel es morena clara, siempre es amable con todos y respetuoso. Les he agarrado cariño con estos años que he vivido sola y a veces incluso me invitan a cenar a su casa, en realidad ellos son una familia muy única y cariñosa espero algún día llegar a tener una así.

Algún día…

- joven Madotsuki se encuentra bien.-le dice con cierto tono de preocupación Kay al verla totalmente perdida en mis pensamientos.

-ah…claro me encuentro bien.-sonríe mientras lo mira.- solamente estaba pensando.

El hombre ríe leve mientras mira a la joven con una sonrisa leve en su rostro.

-de acuerdo jovencita, pero me recomiendo mejor no ir tan pensativa, no queremos que nada malo le ocurra de acuerdo.-le dice el hombre con un pequeño entusiasmo en su tono de voz.

-de acuerdo.-asiente la joven con la cabeza mientras comienza a caminar.- lo veo más tarde señor Kay.-le dice casi gritando lo último mientras su paso comienza a apresurarse un poco más.

Pasaron varios minutos caminando y llego por fin a la parada del autobús, solo espero escasos segundos debido a que el vehículo llego justo a tiempo abordo al autobús y pago la tarifa, tomo asiento en unos de los asientos pegados a la ventana mientras el vehículo retoma su camino. La joven no apartaba su vista de la ventana observando los edificios que se perdían durante el movimiento, vio gente que caminaba o subió a sus vehículos directo a sus trabajos, niños corriendo en un parque no muy lejos disfrutando su ultimo dia de vacaciones mientras sus mamas los vigilaban a la distancia y uno que otro le llamaban la atención, un leve suspiro salió de los labios de las joven mientras el autobús se detuvo anunciando la última parada.

Ella bajo del vehículo con cuidado de no caer pero no evito que fuera empujada por la gran magnitud de personas que caminaban por la cera, por unos segundos se tabaleo en un pierde de equilibrio pero después lo recupero y siguió con su curso hasta llegar enfrente de una gran pero gran papelería que en de eso parecía una tienda. Sonríe leve y se da ánimos de avanzar, ella sabe muy bien que en este último día de vacaciones es cuando las tiendas están aún más llenas de personas y ofertas en todo el material escolar, se maldijo a si misma por no haber comprado su material escolar semanas antes pero claro debido a su trabajo de vacaciones no había podido encontrar tiempo.

-bien.-dio un suspiro.- es mejor ahora o nunca.-se dio animo a si misma y avanza hasta la puerta al abrirla sus ojos se quedaron como platos al ver a la gran multitud de personas que iban de un lado a otros con artículos escolares en sus manos, al poco tiempo de reaccionar rápidamente puso manos en obra, tomo un carro de supermercado comenzando a avanzar entre las personas en busca de sus artículos escolares.

~~~~en otro sitio~~~

En un bosque alejado de la cuidad un grupo de tres jóvenes se encontraban caminando tranquilamente mientras en sus manos llevaban bolsas de tiendas.

-que suerte tenemos.- dijo uno de los jóvenes su cabello era de color oscuro pero se podía ver en el reflejo de luz que eran un tono morado oscuro y sus ojos color azules oscuros, su piel era bronceada.

-claro que tuvimos suerte, pues no hemos levantada casi a las 5 de la mañana por estas cosas.-señalo la bolsas que tenia en sus manos, un joven de cabellos azules celestes y ojos del mismo tono.- me pregunto que son estas cosas.- dijo mientras de las bolsas sacaba una barra de envoltura color rojo naranja y una etiqueta de color amarillo que en sus bordes se podía leer chocolate.

La mirada de ambos chicos se dirigieron hacia un joven de cabellos castaños claros y ojos color azul, el en cambio al sentir la mirada de sus amigos solo atino a sonreír.

-Aioria dinos de una vez que son esto.-dice el peli celeste mientras le muestra la barra de nombre chocolate que tenia en sus manos, el nombrado ríe leve y se acerca a ellos.

-queridos amigos, lo que tenemos aquí son unos pequeños aperitivos de diferentes colores y sabores pero todo tienen en especial que su sabor es dulce y a veces puede ser agrio.-hizo una pausa por unos momentos para ver a sus amigos.- los humanos lo llaman dulces.-finalizo viendo a sus amigos que solo lo miraban

-son agrios pero suelen llamarle dulce.-dice el joven de cabellera oscura mientras mira al de cabellera celeste y le hace un gesto a su amigo dando a entender que su pequeño compañero estaba totalmente loco.

-los humanos son unos locos y creo que tu igual.-dice el de cabellos celeste mientras cruza sus brazos.

En cambio el pelo castaño solo da un suspiro y les invita a probar de los caramelos, sus amigos lo mira no con mucha ganas de hacerlo pero se ven derrotados ante la mirada de perrito que les pone su amigo.

-de acuerdo.-dicen ambos jóvenes derrotados mientras le quitan la envoltura a la barra que tenía en esos momentos el peli celeste y lo dividen en parte iguales, se miran entre ellos unos segundos y decididos se llevan aquel pedazo de chocolate hacia sus bocas.

Pasaron unos segundos para que ambos jóvenes abrieran sus ojos sorprendidos su sabor era dulce pero no era empalagoso era un sabor extraño para ellos, miraron al peli castaño el cual solo sonreía victorioso.

-no está nada mal.-dice el de cabellos oscuros mientras su amigo lo mira y solo asiente con la cabeza dando señal que le agrado el sabor.

-sabía que les gustaría.-dijo el peli castaño aun manteniendo su sonrisa de victoria.

Ante lo dicho los jóvenes continuaron caminando pero apenas dieron unos pasos fueron detenidos por un gato negro de ojos azules, los jóvenes observaron unos momentos al animal, el viento era el único sonido que se podía escuchar en aquel silencio sepulcral.

-que querrá este animal.-dijo el peli oscuro con cierto tono de irritación en su voz.

-no tengo idea, déjame averiguar.-dice el peli castaño mientras camina hacia el animal y se inclina.

Ambos jóvenes miran como su compañero comienza a conversar con el extraño gatos dando maullidos bueno eso era lo que ellos entendían pero sabían que su amigo no; el no era igual que algún ser humano normal era diferente a ellos aunque se comportaba como uno de ellos. El pertenecia al clan de los hombres lobos del sur y por los conocimientos que ambos tenían era el segundo en tener derecho en la corona pero a él no le interesaba para nada eso.

-bien, que te dijo el animal.-dice el pelo oscuro mientras el gato que había conversado con su amigo se aleja de ellos rápidamente.

-que deberíamos irnos rápidamente hacia la barrera.-responde el joven seriamente mirando a sus compañeros.

-a la barrera, pero porque.-responde esta vez el de cabellos celeste.

Un pequeño silencio hubo en ese momento el joven de cabellos castaños mira serio a sus amigos da un leve suspiro y sonríe.

-es que se me olvido comprar algo.-dice mientras se lleva ambas manos a su cabeza dando una risa nerviosa.

En ese instante sus amigos sintieron que se iban a caer de espaldas por lo dicho del castaño, suspiraron ambos mirando a su amigo con una mirada casi asesina se podría pero al castaño eso mirada ya la conocía.

-los veré al rato.-dice dándole las bolsas al peli oscuro el cual dio una pequeña queja que al castaño no le intereso.- por favor, cúbranme hasta que llegue.-dijo eso ultimo saliendo corriendo de allí.

Sus amigos solo dieron un respiro de resignación y continuaron su camino, el cabellos castaños comenzó a correr rápidamente pero cuando logro visualizar la cuidad se detuvo en seco y miro la cuidad por unos momentos. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y dijo.

-valla que ahora tan dulce, hay aquí.-sonríe el joven mientras continua su trayecto a la cuidad.

~~~centro cuidad~~~

Eran apenas el medio día y la joven de cabellera peli roja caminaba por la cera en un estado de agotada mientras en sus manos llevaba bolsas que contenía su material escolar, se detuvo varios segundos y miro hacia el cielo dando un suspiro de alivio mientras tomaba asiento en una banca esperando a que el autobús llegara. Pero una presencia de alguien mirándola la hace abrir sus ojos quedando totalmente sorprendida al ver un chico enfrente de ella olfateándola al parecer, ella lo miro confundida al igual como lo hacia la gente que pasaba a un lado de ellos.

-tu aroma es tan raro.-dijo el joven de cabellos castaños mientras volteaba a verla, ella en cambio lo miraba confundida y sorprendida.

-quien. Quien eres porque me hueles.-dice la joven sin salir de su sorpresa.

-yo.-se señala a si mismo el joven.- solo soy un chico común y corriente.-dice sonriendo de la forma mas tranquila, pero ella podía detectar que el estaba mintiendo

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bien primero que nada, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia que leer este fic y llegar hasta aquí, como ven son nueva en esto de los fanfic's, espero que esta historia les sea de su total agrado, sin nada mas que decir hasta la próxima.**

**Alguna duda o sugerencia son bien bienvenidas :D**

**Hasta luego**


End file.
